Face Off (Season 2.5)
The second unofficial season of Face Off features 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. Judges *Glenn Hetrick *Ve Neill *Patrick Tatopoulos *McKenzie Westmore (Host) Contestants *Zijad *Nisad *Jack *Tony *Amir *Steve *Himzo *Courtney *Meredith *Shana *Elisabeth *Sherry *Ladan *Dolores Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: "The Nightmare Returns" *'Foundation Challenge:' to create a unique make-up to represent your personality, you must incorporate one object from the welcome party. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Amanda *'Spotlight Challenge:' In team of Boys vs Girls, to re-imagen the Nightmare Before Christmas characters; Jack Skellington, Sally, Oogie Boogie, and The Major. Using a cohesive theme. **Reward: Choice of team in next spotlight challenge. **Top Looks: Sarah & Mary **Bottom Looks: Dan & Eddie ***Winner: Sarah ***Eliminated: Dan Episode 2: "Quit Bugging Me" *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create a alien make-up using a insect as inspiration. **Top Looks: Shanon & Charles, Sue & Roberto **Bottom Looks: Eddie & Roger, Jennifer & Tom ***Winner: Charles ***Eliminated: Eddie Episode 3: "Underneath the Skin" *'Foundation Challenge: '''In teams of 3, create a make-up based only on the contact lenses of the model. Only one artist works on the model at a time, and the others do not see the work until they have their turn in a relay race-like switch. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Amanda *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two, do a nude body paint on two models, one to interact with the backdrop. one to camoflauge with it. Only one artist can work on each model. **Top Looks: Amanda & Tom, Sophia & Sue **Bottom Looks: Jennifer & Roger, Roberto & Mary ***Winner: Amanda ***Eliminated: Jennifer Episode 4: "The Sign of Death" *'Spotlight Challenge:' After visiting the Griffith Observatory, create a unique horror film villain, using a zodiac sign as inspiration. **Top Looks: Tom, Sarah & Todd **Bottom Looks: Charles, Roger & Sophia ***Winner: Tom ***Eliminated: Sophia Episode 5: "Animosity" *'Foundation Challenge:' to create re-alistic facial hair on a model, to fit with the outfit they are wearing. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Jonathan *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two, pick two animals as inspiration and create a humanoid hybrid of the two. **Top Looks: Todd & Roger, Shanon & Sarah **Bottom Looks: Roberto & Sue, Tom & Amanda ***Winner: Todd ***Eliminated: Roberto Episode 6: "Three Is Better Then One" *'Foundation Challenge:' to turn a an ugly duckling into a beautiful model. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Roger *'Spotlight Challenge': In teams of 3, make an old-age makeup to age a set of triplets, one to 50 years old, one to 75 years old, and another to 100 years old. ***Top Looks: Shanon, Tom, Sarah ***Bottom Looks: Todd, Mary, Roberto ***Winner: Shanon ***Eliminated: Sue Episode 7: "Royal Aliens" *'Spotlight Challenge': Take one of Patrick Tatopoulos' conceptual sketches and use it to create an original alien makeup. **Top Looks: Charles, Tom, Todd **Bottom Looks: Shanon, Roger, Mary **Winner: Charles **Eliminated: Mary, Roger Episode 8: "A Job To Die For" *'Spotlight Challenge': to create a zombie make-up based on an ordinary occupation **Top Looks: Charles, Todd, & Shanon **Bottom Looks: Amanda, Sarah & Tom ***Winner: Charles ***Eliminated: Amanda Episode 9: "Prehistoric Party" *'Spotlight Challenge': After visiting the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County for inspiration, contestants are to make an original human-dinosaur hybrid. **Winner: Todd **Eliminated: Sarah & Shanon Episode 10: "The Final Spotlight Challenge" *'Spotlight Challenge''': Create three original characters, using either Action, science fiction, or post-apocoliptic as a theme, that will perform a dance routine choreographed by Lindsey & Craig to the track "Cinema" by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go at the Alex Theatre in Glendale. **Winner: Charles